Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)
Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (ang. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) — książka napisana przez Joanne K. Rowling, zilustrowana przez Mary GrandPre i przetłumaczona na język polski przez Andrzeja Polkowskiego. Drugi tom przygód o nastoletnim czarodzieju Harrym Potterze. Akcja rozgrywa się w Anglii w latach 1992−1993. W Wielkiej Brytanii ukazała się w 1998 roku. Pierwsze polskie wydanie miało miejsce dwa lata później za pośrednictwem wydawnictwa Media Rodzina. Dwunastoletni Harry musi zmierzyć się z przerażającym potworem zamieszkującym legendarną Komnatę Tajemnic – bazyliszkiem. Komnatę mógł jedynie otworzyć dziedzic Slytherina. Wskutek nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności podejrzenie pada na rozpoczynającego drugi rok w Hogwarcie Harry'ego Pottera. Spis rozdziałów # Najgorsze urodziny (The Worst Birthday) # Ostrzeżenie Zgredka (Dobby's Warning) # Nora (The Burrow) # W księgarni Esy i Floresy (At Flourish and Blotts) # Wierzba bijąca (The Whomping Willow) # Gilderoy Lockhart (Gilderoy Lockhart) # Szlamy i szepty (Mudbloods and Murmurs) # Przyjęcie w rocznicę śmierci (The Deathday Party) # Napis na ścianie (The Writing on the Wall) # Złośliwy tłuczek (The Rogue Bludger) # Klub pojedynków (The Duelling Club) # Eliksir Wielosokowy (The Polyjuice Potion) # Bardzo sekretny dziennik (The Very Secret Diary) # Korneliusz Knot (Cornelius Fudge) # Aragog (Aragog) # Komnata Tajemnic (The Chamber of Secrets) # Dziedzic Slytherina (The Heir of Slytherin) # Nagroda Zgredka (Dobby's Reward) Streszczenie Najgorsze urodziny Wuj Vernon jest zły, że Hedwiga robi bałagan w domu. Tymczasem Harry ma swoje dwunaste urodziny, które, jak co roku, Dursleyowie lekceważą. Rozkazują chłopcu siedzieć w pokoju, bowiem państwo Masonowie mieli przyjść na kolację w celu omówienia transakcji. Ostrzeżenie Zgredka Harry po wejściu do pokoju zostaje zaskoczony przez Zgredka – domowego skrzata, który mówi mu, że w tym roku w Hogwarcie jest spisek i że Harry nie jest bezpieczny. Zgredek chcąc powstrzymać Harry'ego zatrzymywał listy od Rona, Hermiony i Hagrida. Używa wobec leguminy zaklęcia swobodnego zwisu – wina spada na Harry'ego, którego Dursleyowie zamykają w pokoju, by powstrzymać go od powrotu do Hogwartu. Na szczęście na ratunek przychodzą mu Ron, Fred i George. Nora Harry z pomocą Freda, George'a i Rona ucieka fordem Anglią do Nory. Dowiaduje się, że ktoś mu chciał zrobić głupi dowcip i powstrzymać od powrotu do szkoły. W księgarni Esy i Floresy Harry, wraz z Weasleyami, ma zamiar udać się za pomocą proszku Fiuu na ulicę Pokątną – przez przypadek trafił na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i nie wiedział jak trafić na Pokątną, lecz spotkał Hagrida i Hermionę, a później Weasleyów i udali się w dwie strony. Po godzinie poszli do Esów i Floresów, gdzie Gilderoy Lockhart podpisywał książki pt. „Moje magiczne ja”. Dał Harry'emu za darmo komplet podręczników, ten zaś dał je Ginny. Pan Weasley i Pan Malfoy się pobili. Wierzba bijąca mały|169x169px Nadszedł czas wyjazdu do Hogwartu – Harry i Weasleyowie pojechali fordem Anglią na dworzec King's Cross. Gdy Harry i Ron chcieli przejść przez barierkę, lecz ta ich nie przepuściła i nie zdążyli na pociąg (jak się później okazuje była to „zasługa” Zgredka). Ron wpadł na pomysł by polecieć do szkoły samochodem; gdy byli już blisko celu samochód uderzył w wierzbę bijącą i odjechał. Skończyło się tylko na szlabanie, a nie, jak myśleli Ron i Harry, że ich wyrzucą. Gilderoy Lockhart Ron za rozbicie samochodu dostaje wyjca od mamy. Tymczasem Lockhart sądzi, że to on skłonił Harry'ego do przylecenia samochodem do szkoły. Okazuje się, że Lockhart został nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią i na pierwszą lekcję przyniósł chochliki kornwalijskie, które narobiły szkód i ciężko było nad nimi zapanować. Szlamy i szepty Harry'ego wcześnie budzi Wood mówiąc mu o treningu quidditcha. Harry zjawia się na boisku, gdzie także pojawia się drużyna Ślizgonów. Kiedy Hermiona, powiedziała, że do drużyny Gryfonów nikt nie musiał się wkupywać, bo każdy miał talent, Malfoy nazwał ją szlamą (obraźliwie na dziecko mugoli), a w jej obronie stanął Ron, który chciał rzucić na Malfoya zaklęcie, ale jego różdżka wypaliła do tyłu i to Ron zaczął wymiotować ślimakami. Harry i Ron odrabiają szlaban – Ron idzie czyścić srebra do Filcha, Harry odpisywać na listy fanów Lockharta – w jego gabinecie słyszy głosy, których nikt inny nie słyszy. Przyjęcie w rocznicę śmierci Filch bierze Harry'ego do swojego biura za to, że ubrudził podłogę błotem z butów i grozi szlabanem – Harry jednak wychodzi bez żadnej kary, bowiem Irytek rozbił jakiś duży mebel nad jego biurem, przy okazji dowiaduje się, że Filch próbuje nauczyć się magii przez Wmiguroka – korespondencyjny kurs czarodziejski. Harry idzie na przyjęcie w rocznicę śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, po jakimś czasie wraz z Ronem i Hermioną wychodzą i widzą spetryfikowaną Panią Norris, za co Filch podejrzewa Harry'ego i mówi, że jest charłakiem (osoba urodzona w rodzinie czarodziejów, ale bez czarodziejskiej mocy). Napis na ścianie Harry, Ron i Hermiona znajdują napis na ścianie: „''KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA, STRZEŻCIE SIĘ WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA.” Na lekcji historii magii dowiadują się o legendzie Komnaty Tajemnic – Slytherin według niej miał zbudować tajną komnatę i uwięzić grozę, oraz że nie będzie można jej otworzyć, póki nie pojawi się prawdziwy dziedzic. Legenda okazuje się prawdziwa, ale wg prof. Binnsa to jest tylko mit, którym straszy się naiwnych. Hermiona podejrzewa, że to Malfoy jest dziedzicem Slytherina i postanawia uwarzyć eliksir wielosokowy by mogli zamienić się w Crabbe'a, Goyle'a i Milicentę Bulstrode. Zostają nakryci przez Percy'ego, który za to, iż Ron powiedział, że mu nie chodzi o Ginny, tylko boi się, że straci szansę na prymusa szkoły, odbiera Gryfonom pięć punktów. Złośliwy tłuczek Zbliża się pierwszy w tym sezonie mecz quidditcha. Złośliwy tłuczek lata tylko za Harrym i w końcu trafia go w rękę, jednak Potter łapie znicza. Po meczu Lockhart, chcąc wyleczyć chłopaka, usuwa mu wszystkie kości i bohater trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie odwiedza go Zgredek, który przyznaje się, że to on zablokował przejście na peron i posłał za Harrym tłuczek. Na koniec niechcący wyjawia, że Komnata Tajemnic została już otwarta 50 lat temu. Chwilę później do skrzydła nauczyciele wnoszą znieruchomiałe ciało. Ofiarą padł Colin Creevey, największy fan Harry'ego. Klub pojedynków mały|Okładka stworzona przez Kazu Kibuishi. Harry wychodzi w niedzielę ze szpitala i odwiedza łazienkę Jęczącej Marty, gdzie zastaje Rona i Hermionę warzących eliksir wielosokowy. W międzyczasie Lockhart zakłada Klub pojedynków, gdzie Harry dowiaduje się od Rona, że jest wężousty. Na klubie pojedynków Harry mówi do węża, który chciał zaatakować Justyna Finch-Fletcheya, by go zostawił, lecz w tym momencie dochodzi do podejrzeń, że to on jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Następnego dnia idzie do biblioteki by powiedzieć Justynowi jak naprawdę było, ale zastaje tam Erniego MacMillana i Hannę Abbott, Ernie twierdzi, że Harry jest dziedzicem, bo mówił do węża i nienawidzi mugoli, u których mieszka. Po tym zajściu dochodzi do kolejnej napaści – na Justyna i Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, co przeraża wielu, że jaka potęga mogła zaatakować ducha, skoro jest martwy. Eliksir Wielosokowy Harry ląduje u Dumbledore'a, gdzie nęka go poczucie, że wyrzucą go ze szkoły, w dodatku Fawkes, feniks Dumbledore'a, spalił się. Dumbledore nie oskarża Harry'ego o te napaści ani o spalenie Fawkesa, gdyż feniksy odradzają się z własnych popiołów. Hermionie udaje się uwarzyć eliksir wielosokowy – Harry i Ron zostają Crabbe'em i Goyle'em i idą przepytać Malfoya, ale okazuje się, że to nie on jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Gdy wracają do łazienki, Hermiona jest cała pokryta kocim futrem. Bardzo sekretny dziennik Lockhart chce wzmocnić morale szkoły – w tym celu wynajął grupę kupidynów w walentynki, aby śpiewały każdemu walentynkową piosenkę. Harry znajduje w łazience Jęczącej Marty dziennik Riddle'a. Po pewnym czasie dziennik pokazuje wspomnienie Riddle'a, z którego wynika, że to Hagrid otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Korneliusz Knot W ferie wielkanocne przyszedł czas wyboru, jakich przedmiotów będą uczyć się od trzeciej klasy. Tymczasem Ginny kradnie Harry'emu dziennik Riddle'a. Nadszedł czas meczu quidditcha z Puchonami, lecz z powodu napaści na Hermionę i Penelopę Clearwater mecz zostaje odwołany. Harry i Ron idą do Hagrida chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy to on otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic – jednak przeszkadza im w tym Dumbledore, Knot i Lucjusz Malfoy. Pan Malfoy zawiesza Dumbledore'a, a Knot zabiera Hagrida do Azkabanu, który na koniec mówi tylko, żeby szli za pająkami. Aragog W szkole wprowadzono nowe środki bezpieczeństwa – nie wolno było odwiedzać chorych, nauczyciele prowadzili ich na lekcje i patrolowali korytarze. Harry z Ronem postanowili pójść do Zakazanego Lasu – wzięli Kła ze sobą i poznali Aragoga, który powiedział im, że Hagrid nie otworzył Komnaty, a także to, że Aragog nie pozwala nikomu skrzywdzić Hagrida. Stwierdził jednak, że nie może rodzinie odmawiać mięsa, jeśli samo przychodzi do ich nory. Harry i Ron uchodzą z życiem dzięki pojawieniu się Forda Anglii. Komnata Tajemnic Ginny chciała im coś powiedzieć o Komnacie, ale w tym samym momencie pojawia się Percy i dziewczyna nie chciała nic przy nim mówić. Dzięki notatkom Hermiony, które znaleźli w skrzydle szpitalnym odkryli, że Bazyliszek petryfikował wszystkich, nikt nie umarł, bo nikt nie spojrzał mu prosto w oczy: Okazało się, że potwór zawlókł Ginny do Komnaty. O całym zajściu dowiedział się Lockhart i zamiast interweniować, chciał dać nogę, lecz Harry i Ron zmusili go do pomocy im. Lockhart rzucając na nich zaklęcie zapomnienia użył różdżki Rona, która wypaliła do tyłu i trafiła w Lockharta. Harry znalazł Komnatę. Dziedzic Slytherina Harry widzi nieprzytomną Ginny i spotyka Toma Riddle'a, którego prosi o pomoc i który wziął różdżkę Harry'ego. Okazało się, że Tom Riddle to Lord Voldemort, prawdziwy dziedzic Slytherina. Harry stacza z nim i bazyliszkiem pojedynek – potwór ginie, a w wyniku przebicia dziennika Riddle'a kłem bazyliszka znika również Riddle i zostaje zniszczony horkruks. Nagroda Zgredka Harry idzie do gabinetu prof. McGonagall, gdzie niespodziewanie zastaje Dumbledore'a i opowiada całą historię. Harry zastanawia się, czy rzeczywiście powinien być w Gryffindorze, bowiem Tiara Przydziału chciała go umieścić w Slytherinie, lecz Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że to nasze wybory, a nie nasze zdolności ukazują, gdzie się nadajemy. W międzyczasie do gabinetu wpada Lucjusz Malfoy ze Zgredkiem, pan Malfoy zarzuca Dumbledore'owi, że wrócił bez zgody, a Dumbledore odpowiada, że otrzymał dzisiaj deszcz sów z prośbą o powrót do szkoły po zniknięciu Ginny. Harry podstępem uwalnia Zgredka, wrzuca do dziennika skarpetkę i oddaje dziennik panu Malfoyowi, ten wyrzuca skarpetkę, którą łapie Zgredek, dzięki temu jest wolny. Harry idzie na nocną ucztę, gdzie zjawia się Rubeus Hagrid i Hermiona. Gryffindor zdobywa Puchar Domów. Ciekawostki * Roboczym tytułem ''Komnaty Tajemnic był Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, gdyż autorka początkowo zawarła w niej fabułę, którą ostatecznie z Komnaty Tajemnic wyłączyła i zawarła w szóstej częściEdynburska Konferencja Prasowa z 16 lipca 2005 r.. Zobacz też * Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka): Indeks postaci Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling ca:Harry Potter i la cambra secreta cs:Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata da:Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Κάμαρα με τα Μυστικά en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets es:Harry Potter y la cámara secreta et:Harry Potter ja Saladuste kamber fi:Harry Potter ja salaisuuksien kammio fr:Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets he:הארי פוטר וחדר הסודות it:Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti ja:ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 nl:Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer no:Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret pt:Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta pt-br:Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta ru:Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната sl:Dvorana Skrivnosti sv:Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare tr:Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası (kitap) uk:Гаррі Поттер і таємна кімната zh:哈利·波特与密室